Written in the Stars
by vicania
Summary: Once,she was the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Now,18 years later,she is Liliana Potter,the sister of the boy who lived.A chance encounter with Apollo changes everything. Left with his child, she finally finds out the truth about her real parents. Meanwhile, the Triwizard Tournament starts in Hogwarts, the war already forboding, the Olympians prepared to take action. FEM!Harry.


**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

{ chapter one, once upon a time }

… : …

* * *

 **I** t was one of those winter days when the streets of New York were milling with people.

The snow was fluttering gently onto the earth, dipping yellow taxis into a white dress. Christmas was coming closer; it could be smelled, seen, tasted, heard. The New Yorkers were fussing through Times Square, finishing their Christmas shopping, staring at the colorfully decorated and luminous display windows of all the stores while desperately musing about what they could give their loved ones as a present; some others wandered around through the Christmas fair, sipping mulled wine that made their cheeks heat, made them giggle a bit tipsy.

In fact, it was one of those winter days Poseidon looked down from Mount Olympus to the mortals, wondering how it'd be like to be one of them. How it'd be like to feel happy about small everyday situations, rushing through the streets, listening to Christmas carols. Being a powerful god had, of course, a lot of benefits, but there were days when those eternal obligations became so boring. Immortality could be so tiring, especially when having the kind of wife that Poseidon had.

The sea god sighed softly.

After all those millennia that he was married to Amphitrite, he had tried over and over again to learn to love her. She was a beautiful woman, very talented between the sheets, but life with her was exhausting. She yelled and whined, constantly suspecting him of cheating and sleeping with other women. Amphitrite was a bitch, Poseidon could confirm that without missing a beat. The only good thing that had resulted of their connection was Triton, his loyal son. There were days Poseidon wished for another son or maybe even a daughter, but Amphitrite refused to become pregnant again after Triton's birth – she was always claiming that one brat was enough for her.

When it became too much for him, Poseidon left his kingdom and teleported to Olympus. He'd certainly never admit it in public, but he even preferred the presence of his overly dramatic, younger brother to that of Amphitrite. He'd only married her for the sake of peace, to prevent a war with her father, Oceanus. Their marriage had become a necessitation.

"Oh, seriously?" he heard a familiar mocking voice behind him. "I was simply searching for a quiet place, but happen to meet you of all other people."

Poseidon tensed up. His face went grim, and he slowly turned around, gazing into big, stormy gray eyes. Athena was standing at the entrance of the throne hall, arms folded across her chest, staring at him with resentment, her honey-blonde hair falling open and wavy over her back. She was dressed casually in a light gray gown, but her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"No one's forcing you to come here," Poseidon replied calmly. "I seem to remember that Olympus has a whole lot of other places than just the Throne Hall. Feel free to seek out a different place for resting."

Her gray eyes blazed in rage. "And why would I do that, huh? Why don't you just go back into your ocean instead of slouching around here?"

Poseidon rose from his throne in annoyance, his hands clutching his trident. Usually, he would never back down from a good fight with Athena, but he wasn't feeling like it today. He had better things to do than listening to the wisdom goddess's insults. As he stepped closer to her, Athena had to look up at him, seeing as he was taller than her. "You know, for someone who claims to be the goddess of wisdom, you're acting really silly and childish, Athena. You may think that you're something special, but let me tell you one thing – you're not."

That hit home.

Athena was without words for the first time in her life, and … hurt.

Without another word, Poseidon walked past her with fast steps, leaving her alone in a Throne Hall that was suddenly no longer looking like a quiet, calm place to her. Athena swallowed hard, taking a deep breath in order to suppress her emotions. She wouldn't let his words get to her. She had so much more class than him; after all, she was always right.

But even hours after her encounter with Poseidon it was impossible for her to ignore the sting in her chest that his words had caused.

.

.

.

Days after that meeting, Poseidon was sitting in his throne, only listening with half an ear to the discussion going on between his family. He wasn't listening, because he found himself distracted by Athena. She had been staring at him since the beginning of the council meeting, making him wonder whether she did it on purpose – or whether she wasn't even aware of her excessive staring. She was probably doing it to provoke him. By the Fates, the woman was a damn pain in his ass.

Poseidon exhaled loudly, turning his head slightly toward her gaze. He felt surprise rising within him when she didn't flinch or even blink, after all, he'd just caught her staring. However, he hid his surprise very good and frowned. Her gray eyes looked thoughtful, kind of … vulnerable, and Poseidon chased the thoughts away from his mind when he noticed the way a few honey-blonde tendrils were framing her face. Her elegant updo was placed very loosely at the nape of her pale neck.

Feeling very confused at once, Poseidon turned his gaze away from her, trying to listen to his family instead. But the entire council meeting over he could feel her eyes on his face … and whether he liked it or not, but it felt like a hot finger pressed against his skin.

A damn pain in the ass, that's what she was.

.

.

.

It was a laugh a minute!

Athena hated it.

She hated those feelings that shot through her body whenever she saw him in Olympus. Since that argument with him, she hadn't been able to think of something other than Poseidon. It bothered her that he thought of her as silly and childish, because she didn't want to look like that to him; she wanted him to see how superior she was to him, how much stronger and smarter she was.

His words had made her think hard. Did she actually behave so childish? Then it struck her that she was the one always provoking a fight with him – he merely answered back.

Athena was a virgin goddess, that was true, but even she couldn't deny that Poseidon was, indeed, very attractive. His jet-black hair, his tanned skin, that strong jaw … those sea-green eyes. He was powerful and intimidating, but he was also gentle. He was one of the few gods who believed in second chances.

And at night, when everyone else was asleep, Athena tossed restlessly in her bed, trying so hard to ignore the dull throbbing in between her thighs. Sometimes, however, she couldn't resist the temptation, and then her curious fingers wandered down her body, wanting nothing more than to satisfy the hunger within her. She was a virgin goddess, but she wasn't blind to such things. Sex wasn't alien to her, at least the theory wasn't; praxis was a whole different level.

After her release, she remained in her bed, gasping softly, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. What the hell was happening to her?

Athena sighed in frustration.

.

.

.

After yet another council meeting, Poseidon was feeling as though Athena had burned holes into his body with her eyes. He waited impatiently until everyone but Athena had teleported away before catching her wrist in the exact moment that she chose to disappear as well. Poseidon was carried away and found himself in her temple a few seconds later, staggering back in surprise as soon as he felt solid ground beneath his feet again.

"What the Tartarus?" Athena roared with blazing eyes. "What are you thinking, invading my temple in such a way?"

Poseidon exhaled in frustration. "Calm down, Athena, I didn't do it on purpose. How could I've known that you were about to teleport?"

She just narrowed her eyes, and Poseidon noticed how her hands jerked toward the dagger strapped to her thigh. He took a few steps back from her, trying not to show that she kind of … made him nervous. By the Fates, he was the sea god, there wasn't much that could make him nervous, but this woman managed to do it like a champ. "Listen, Athena, I need to talk to you."

"Talk?" Athena stared at him in suspicion, snorting a very unladylike snort. "About what exactly do you want to talk? Maybe about how you seduced Medusa in here?"

"No, damn it," he growled, feeling annoyed. "I want to know why the Tartarus you're staring at me all the time!"

Athena paled, and avoided his gaze. So he had noticed. He had noticed that recently she developed a weird hobby by staring at him. Damn it, what could she do? What was she supposed to tell him? She cleared her throat, putting on a cool mask. "I don't know what you mean."

"Seriously, Athena? Are we playing that game now?" Poseidon felt the anger rising within him. "You think I haven't noticed the way you're constantly staring at me? What exactly are you up to again, Athena? What are you planning to do to embarrass me in front of the others again, huh?"

"I'm not planning anything to … embarrass you."

"Then why are you staring at me all the time?"

She flinched slightly when he stepped closer to her, looking at her with angry, sea-green eyes. But by the Fates, he had beautiful eyes. It was as though she was staring into the depths of the sea. "I cannot tell you that," she said softly, watching him frown, his eyes flashing with suppressed fury. "But I can show you."

So there she was, about to make the hardest choice she'd ever had to take. It was her brain versus her heart, and in that moment Athena decided that, just for once, it would be good thing to listen to her heart. After all, she had plenty of time to think with her brain after she had done what she was currently planning to do

Poseidon didn't have a chance to respond, because instantly he felt her slim arms wrapping around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, and he found himself surprised with the fact that the wisdom goddess held so much passion within her. He broke away from her briefly, looking at her dumbfounded, completely speechless, but hunger flashed in her eyes as she pulled him down to her again. This time, he kissed back. What kind of man would he be if he wasn't to react to a beautiful woman attacking him with kisses?

.

.

.

Sighing, Athena pulled the blanket up to cover her chest, brushing some loose wisps of hair from her face while watching her lover who was pulling his pants up. He was still topless, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over all those hard muscles and abs. He was definitely a vision.

"Do you really need to go?" she asked with a sigh, causing Poseidon to turn around to her. A soft smile was lighting up his face, and he bent down to her, giving her one last kiss that left an exciting, tingling sensation on her lips. He brushed a loose tendril away from her face, allowing himself to let his eyes glide over the soft curves hidden under the blanket. She was so beautiful – he never got tired of looking at her. And she was all his, no one else's.

Four months had passed since that sudden kiss in her temple, and they kept their relationship secret from Olympus. He was married, and she was a virgin goddess, and they both were thought to be the epitome of hostility. No one would ever think that the hostility became a flame which had turned into a full-blown fire.

"I'll be here with you tonight," Poseidon breathed softly. "I love you, my precious."

Athena smiled, "I love you, too."

.

.

.

Time went past much too fast, the months moving, seemingly at lightning speed, over the country. Winter gave way to spring, after spring came the summer, and before one could know what was happening, the world celebrated New Year's Eve. 1993 – many people saw that year as a second chance to improve their lives, maybe even to change it.

Athena was one of the deities who saw the new year as a year of great changes. Whether that change was negative or positive, she couldn't say yet.

Lost in her thoughts she wandered through the fields of Olympus, eyeing all the beauty of her home. The air smelled of roses and violets. Her right palm was placed gently upon her flat stomach. She wasn't even aware of that gesture, because she was still digesting the information she had just gained. She wasn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing. Athene didn't need a doctor in order to understand the symptoms and be sure of them – she was pregnant.

Sighing, she stopped in the middle of the fields, leaning against the trunk of a Weeping Willow. Poseidon didn't know anything of it yet. She wasn't sure how she should bring him the news. Athena didn't know how he would react to it, if he would accept it, if he would maybe despise it. There were so many factors playing against their relationship and the baby – Poseidon was married, divorce of a godly marriage had never happened on Olympus before. And she herself was a virgin goddess who had broken her own vow. In addition, there hadn't been an immortal child on Olympus for millennia, an immortal child that was the offspring of two Olympians at that.

Athena was aware of the fact that many would fear her child. It would be the perfect warrior, the perfect blend of Poseidon and Athena.

But Athena wouldn't allow anything to happen to that innocent creature. It was the proof of the love between her and Poseidon, and, if needed, she would even go against her own father in order to protect her daughter or her son.

.

.

.

It was a council meeting when Apollo felt it. He was slouching in his throne, bored out of his mind, having pulled himself out of the discussion long ago as he felt a strong tug going through his body. It was something that he hadn't felt for a long time. He straightened up immediately, but as unsuspicious as possible; he didn't want anyone to notice anything.

Right before the council meeting, he'd been busy fucking some pretty nymph's brain out, and now he was sitting here, scared shitless as he let his golden eyes wander over the faces of his family. They all looked normal enough, but something was different … finally, he stopped upon looking at Athena. Her gray eyes were as cold as always, smoldering with a retained fire, but Apollo couldn't turn his gaze away from her. Athena was usually indifferent to him, but now there was something about her that he couldn't understand.

Apollo tensed in concern, leaning back in his throne once again, but now not leaving sight of Athena. Something was wrong. The tug that had gone through his body always symbolized a future lover of him – someone the Fates connected to his life thread. But Athena couldn't be that someone. Whatever the hell it was, Apollo would keep his distance for once, even if keeping his distance wasn't really him.

But all of his former lovers had died in a cruel way, breaking the sun god's heart over and over again.

.

.

.

Poseidon und Athena told the other gods of their unborn child when they couldn't hide it any longer. Three months had passed since Athena found out about her pregnancy. Shortly afterwards, she told Poseidon about it who then had decided to divorce from Amphitrite. He had finally found the woman who meant everything to him and they were having a baby – a little god, or a little goddess. It didn't matter to Poseidon what gender it had, the only thing that was important was the safety of his child.

To be honest, Athena had found it much harder to tell Poseidon about the baby. Poseidon was unpredictable, and even after all this time she sometimes found it hard to read him.

What to expect from the other gods, she knew definitely. Zeus was upset, Hades was spiteful. Aphrodite was beaming while Ares was his usual self and smirked at them. Hephaestus was surprised, Dionysus curious. Hestia and Demeter couldn't wait to finally welcome the child into their family. Hermes was thrilled, Artemis congratulated them, even though she disapproved of Athena breaking her maiden vow. Apollo stared at Athena's stomach in shock. Hera was the one who managed to calm Zeus – after all, she was the goddess of family. It warmed her heart that soon their family would become bigger.

Amphitrite was beyond furious. However, no matter what she did, she couldn't overpower Poseidon or Zeus who had eventually decided to support his brother and his daughter in their decision. After all, the child would be a powerful addition on his side.

Poseidon called Triton for a talk, explaining everything to him, but Triton needed a little longer to properly think about the news. Finally, he accepted the facts. His mother was unbearable, and he had always been more on his father's side; and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a sibling after all.

Ultimately, Athena chose a normal pregnancy that lasted nine months. It was the first time she was experiencing true pregnancy, the first time she would give birth in a natural way, and she wanted to have all of it. She didn't want to miss a single kick of her baby.

After nine months, it finally happened. The daughter of Poseidon and Athena was born into the world on 22 September 1993 – with a tuft of black hair on her head and large, gray-green eyes. Artemis and Hera were the ones who directed Athena through the birth, and when Apollo learned about the newborn goddess, he couldn't help but smile. Since he had been informed that Athena was pregnant, he finally understood who was destined to be his future lover.

Poseidon and Athena named their girl _Liliana Asteria_ – _Liliana_ as a symbol of purity and innocence, _Asteria_ as the symbol of the stars, because the little girl _was_ the star of Olympus. She was that little spark, bringing hope back to the gods. Even Hades couldn't help but smile (though, he made sure that no one saw it) when he watched the little goddess kicking around her little feet. He and Zeus couldn't help but feel glee whenever the baby girl covered her father with drool. Olympus became happier, funnier, since everyone knew that there was a little girl with rosy cheeks and shining, gray-green eyes in the arms of Poseidon or Athena.

However, the happiness didn't last forever.

.

.

.

A tall person in a dark cloak walked silently through a small village whose streets were covered heavily with snow. A peacefully sleeping baby girl, wrapped in thick, pink blankets, could be seen in his arms. After a few minutes, the hooded person stopped in front a large manor, the closed gates swinging open on his behalf. The stranger walked slowly toward the front door where he put the little girl down on the doormat.

"I cannot bring myself to hurt you, little one," the stranger whispered, his voice sounding male and melodic. His hood slid down, revealing pitch-black curls, a stunningly beautiful face, and blood-red eyes. It was a man a lot of women dreamed up in their thoughts.

Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder shaking the small village, and the man knew that the oceans were raging. He had already heard that half of the West Coast was flooded. Poseidon was beyond furious. The entire Olympus was in an uproar, because a few hours ago they found out that the daughter of Poseidon and Athena had been kidnapped. No one knew who ordered the abduction. It was a complete mystery to them, Athena herself was close to collapse.

The man with the red eyes sighed in sadness, placing a pale hand on the warm forehead of the baby girl – goddess was no longer the right term to call her. Immortality had been stolen from her. He knew that her powers were put under a spell that suppressed and cancelled them with success. She was now on the level of a normal, mortal child. Perhaps her powers would come out someday, but it was like a coma – there was a chance that her powers could be re-awakened, but that possibility was very little. Eventually, she would die a mortal death, thus causing her godly soul to fade.

"I am so sorry, Liliana," Eros whispered. He was part of the team that had kidnapped the girl. He had been ordered to kill her, but he didn't have the heart to do so. She was an innocent child, she was the destiny of the sun god; because even though Eros had a feud with Apollo, he was still the god of love. He couldn't allow such a connection to be broken. Hecate and he had formed an alliance that resulted in the goddess of magic giving her blessing to the girl, making her not completely defenseless. Now, it was Eros's turn to grant her his blessing which, however, would show itself only then when she reached puberty.

A blood-red glow started to emanate from his hand. After a few seconds, the glow faded, and Eros rose. His work was done here.

He gave the surnames written on the front door a quick glance – _Potter._

He let the door knocker fall three times against the door before turning around and teleporting away. Only a few seconds after his disappearance the door was opened by a red-haired woman and a man with messy, black hair, both of them looking down at the baby girl with shock clearly written in their eyes.

* * *

… : …

 **Rating**

T, later changing into M

 **Pairings**

Apollo/Liliana (Fem!Harry), Poseidon/Athena, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite.

Others coming up soon.

 **Warnings**

Language, Lemons, Violence, OOC

 **Additional**

Very AU.

Kind of dark!Apollo.

Wrong boy who lived.

Eventual bashing of some characters.

Fem!Harry - Grey!Harry. MoD!Harry. Smart!Harry.

… : …

And yes, that's it! Maybe some of you will remember this story, because I had it once going up here, but then I took it down (with some of my other works as well), because I didn't have a lot time for writing back then. My account was inactive for quite some time because of a tragic death in my family, and I just needed time for myself and a little space from fanfiction and all that stuff. But I can hold myself together again and so I thought … why not look into my works from back then? And I decided to pick this story here; I changed a few things in this chapter but it's still quite the same as it was back then.

So, for those who are hoping for some demigod action and Camp Half-Blood – sorry, but nope. Of course, Camp Half-Blood and the demigods will be mentioned, but this story is heavily focused on the gods since Liliana is one of them, not a demi-goddess. Percy doesn't exist and has never existed and will never exist in this story! Sorry for all the Percabeth fans, but the adventures of Percy Jackson just wouldn't fit into what I have planned for this.

Here's how it's going to work – the next two or three chapters will give a sight into Liliana's childhood, her life at Hogwarts, and the relationship with her family and all the other characters we so love and know from Harry Potter. After that, we reach the point where Liliana is already eighteen, and that's where the real story is going to start, because at this time her brother, Dylan Potter (the wrong boy who lived) will be in his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament is going to take place in Hogwarts. That will also be the point where Liliana and Apollo are going to meet and have ... err, spend a real nice night together.

I hope, I didn't tell too much, and I hope you kind of understand what I'm talking about.

What I also want to know – because I'm unsure of bashing, I wanted to ask if you want to see Dumbledore/Weasley/whatever bashing, because Liliana won't have a much too fluffy relationship with the people who adore her brother. She will also have some friction with her parents, Lily and James, and yeah … just tell me if you have some preferences or something.

See ya soon, and stay tuned!

P.S.: I have the faceclaims for Liliana and the gods on my profile, so just look into it if you want to know how I imagine them to look. :)


End file.
